


Mario Kart

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Otabek-centric, bc consent is important, probably sucks tbh, so is communication, so many apologies, starts out sexy, then they stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: Why mess up the bed when you could ruin him at Mario Kart?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a fic where Yuri was completely ready to have sex, but Otabek wasn't.   
> *flips sunglasses down onto nose*  
> Sue me for the money that I lack.

Soft lips meshed with his as Yuri pushed his body against his on his bed. The wet noises they were making made Otabek’s skin tingle, his hands buried in Yuri’s golden tresses. The younger man murmured his pleasure into Otabek’s mouth and he felt himself groan.

“Yura.” He felt himself moan out against Yuri’s soft mouth, the sound being sucked up by his mouth greedily.

“Beka,” Yuri moaned softly, his hand sliding down Otabek’s chest, the fabric of his shirt crumpling under Yuri’s pale hands. He hissed in quickly when Yuri cupped him through his jeans, gently squeezing as his mouth bit at the Otabek’s jaw. He clutched Yuri closer by his waist, his thigh wedging in between Yuri’s. “Beka, _god_. Fuck me.”

Otabek felt as if cold water had been dumped down his back, his skin feeling sticky with sweat. Gently, he gripped Yuri by his upper arms and pushed him away.

“Wha- Beka?” The blond stared at his boyfriend for a second, before he tucked his legs underneath him, scooting a few inches further away from Otabek. “Beka, are you okay?”

Otabek shook his head slowly, trying not to meet Yuri’s eyes. He could feel the embarrassment flooding his face, reddening his cheeks. “I- I don’t think I’m ready for that yet, Yura.”

Yuri reached out, his hand sliding up Otabek’s forearm to rest in the crook of his elbow. “Hey, that’s okay, Beka. I can wait.”

Otabek looked at him from under his eyelashes, feeling awkward. “Really? You’re not mad?”

Yuri’s wonderful green eyes widened a bit, before he narrowed his eyes at Otabek. “Of course not! I would’ve been mad if you hadn’t stopped me and you’d regretted it. I never want to rush you into anything you don’t want, Otabek.”

Otabek scooted closer, leaning his forehead against Yuri’s. Their gaze steadied and he found himself leaning forward to press a quick, soft kiss to Yuri’s mouth. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Yuri murmured, nuzzling his nose against Otabek’s. “What do you want to do?”

Otabek pulled him close by his waist, leaning his face into the crook of his neck. “I just want to be near you for now.”

Yuri nodded, a hand coming up to thread through Otabek’s hair. “I can do that. Do you wanna play Mario Kart and cuddle?”

“I’ll win,” Otabek laughed, nodding his head. Yuri scoffed, smacking at his arms lightly as he got up to set up the game system for them to play.

“You wish,” Yuri laughed, grabbing their controllers before crawling back into the circle of Otabek’s arms. The Kazakh laughed too, kissing Yuri’s temple as he settled back against his chest. Yuri nuzzled his nose into his jaw as they chose their characters and began their race.

Otabek wound up winning.


End file.
